Angel of Darkness
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: Sequel for The Story Of Us. The Brawlers are grown up now with Families of their own and for a few planets to govern. Parents and children have to work together to defeat their enemies that have returned for a final battle. Can the Brawlers make it through betrayal? Possibly even death?
1. Prologue

POV: Sid

I looked around the room, everyone was sad. Why? Even Mom and Dad were. Actually they were the most upset people.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Melody's gone, Sid," Mom replied.

I shouted, "What?! No! It can't be true!"

Mom pulled me into a tight hug and Dad joined her. I sobbed quietly and then things just went blank. My eyes closed and slept.

POV: Ren

"Ve? Did you?" I asked.

"Of course, it'll be easier this way," replied my wife.

She had taken away Sid's memories of Melody or altered them. He would hate us when he found out, but we wanted him to be happy, not suffering the loss of his twin.

I carried him to his room and tucked him into his bed, Ken, as loyal as ever, was there on his dresser. I nodded to him.

"I can't lie to Sid," he stated.

"You won't be, if you never mention her."

Ken sighed, but said nothing.

POV: Sid

Dream

_In front of me was a girl, she looked kind of like Dad, but like Mom in a way. Who was she? She started fading away and I ran to her, but she was already gone._

End of Dream

FF~~~

I shot up in the bed, threw the sheets off of me and swung my legs over the edge, then stood up. Ken floated to my shoulder.

"I fell asleep?" I asked.

He answered, "Yes."

I went to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Mom? Dad?"

No one seemed to be home, I shrugged, 'Something must've come up at work._ I got the house to myself, minus Ken.'_

I turned on the TV and saw that it was the News.

"Boring," but then some gang stuff came on. "Cool!"

Ken watched too, there was a huge gang fight today down town.

"So that's why Mom and Dad aren't home. Do you think it's the same gang?"

He nodded.

POV: Jin

I went to my room and threw myself onto the bed tiredly, "I hate being a prince!"

Skyress laughed a little at that, "You sound just like Shun."

"He's my dad, Skyress," I said emotionless.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it, now I had to lie to Sid, my best friend, too.

"How long do you think this will last, Sky?" I asked the Ventus Bakugan.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: And the sequel is started!

Sid: Hyper much? It's short.

V.S: Yes I am! It's a prologue, they're sometimes short and what is wrong with you? You're a kid and got your house to yourself. Enjoy it!

Ve:Don't teach my son to be rebellious!

V.S: Shush old lady.

Ve:WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

V.S and Sid: *Running away*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV:Sid

Jin, Floria and I sat at school-in our human appearnces-on the last day of school, in our last period-study hall. No one had any work to do and we couldn't wait to get the heck out of here.

Why are we at school on Earth, you might be asking. Did our parents hate us? No. Did they not want us? No. Were they too busy for us? Yes.

The bell rang and we raced to our lockers. I grabbed what was left in my locker and stuffed in my bag, putting my bag over my shoulder I ran to our meeting place, the theater. Mom, Dad and Floria's and Jin's parents were there waiting for us.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I tackled my dad a.k.a Ren Krawler.

He laughed, "He acts like he hasn't seen us in a year, Ve."

"I haven't! Can I go to school on Gundalia next year, please?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom answered.

I got up and hugged her, then we teleported to Uncle Marucho's to get Jin's, Floria's and my stuff. Uncle Shun let Jin ride on his shoulders and I had never seen the Prince happier. Prince Jin was only twelve and he was one of the toughest opponents I had ever faced, but he was the son of Shun and Fabia Kazami so it was understandable.

FF~~~

"Hey guys," Uncle Marucho greeted happily and sleepily.

His hair was messy, so he must had been working all day and night. I snickered.

"Hi Marucho," my mom greeted her friend. "You look tired, what happened?"

"I've been working all day and worked all last night," he yawned. "Come in."

We walked in and-though I stayed there all year- it amazed me how big it was. I heard Floria and her mom Aunt Zenet talking about shopping and I rolled my eyes. I was sure that shopping was more evil than my grandfather Barodius ever was.

_'Mom, I'm tired,'_ I communicated to her.

I was telepathic too. It annoyed the heck out of Dad when Mom and I would have conversations at the dinner table and he'd be left out with no idea that we were even talking.

_'I know it's been a long day, Sid,'_ Mom replied._ 'When we get home you can go to bed.'_

FF~~~

Jin went to Neathia with his parents the King and Queen while Floria, Mom, Dad, Uncle Dylan, Aunt Zenet and I went back to Gundalia. I transformed into my Gundalian form and collapsed leaving my dad to shocked to catch me.

"Sid," he sounded worried. "What wrong? Sid!"

I wasn't unconscious, but I was too tired to even open my eyes or show I heard my father. He took me to my room and called for doctors. They arrived quickly-one of the many up's that came with Mom amd Dad being cocommanders of the military- and couldn't find what was wrong. I heard my mom crying, I'd never seen or heard her cry before.

She was holding my hand, "Sid, please be okay for me?"

I wanted to tell her I would be and that she shouldn't worry, but I couldn't. Slowly I slipped into unconsciousness.

FF~~~

I woke up in a hospital in Gundalia's capital city, not my room where I had fallen asleep. Mom and Dad were arguing with the doctors, something about 'not giving up'.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked weakly.

They turned to me looking extremely happy and shocked. I noticed their eyes were filled with tears.

"Sid, you're finally awake!" Mom hugged me tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I was confused, '_What the hey was going on here?'_ "Mom what happened?"

"You were in a coma like state for almost two months, Sid," my dad explained. "The doctors were about to . . ." he didn't seem to be able to finish. He was crying now, "You're awake now though."

He hugged me, his whole body was shaking. Mom got out her phone to let my aunts and uncles know that I was okay or at least awake. Linehalt, Ken and Kiba were relieved to see me awake again.

"Your parents were basically living and working in here," Linehalt said.

I sighed, "I worried them that much?"

I was starting to feel really bad for worrying Mom and Dad.

"Yes," Ken answered.

Aunt Stella came with my only real uncles Mason and Luke.

"Hey kid," Uncle Mason laughed and put me in a head lock.

I struggled to get out of it and he laughed the whole time. When I got free I jumped onto him, forcing him to the ground.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed.

They all anime sweat dropped.

"Sid!" we heard from the hall.

Floria and Jin-my best friends in the entire universe- ran in and hugged me. Their parents got to the room after a minute. I was the oldest of the kids of the Brawlers and was probably the most spoiled.

"Hey Flor, wanna battle?" I asked.

Mom ordered, "Sid, you are not battling any time soon! You need to recover!"

"Ve, he knocked me to the ground. The kid is fine," Uncle Mason countered.

"Ken, whataya think?" Mom asked.

Ken replied, "I'm not sure if you're ready to brawl again, Sid. Being in a coma is serious, but if you're sure we can try, but if anything happens it is not my fault."

That was the most I had heard him say in a long time. He hadn't said that much without interruption since he saved me from those gang members when I was about eight.

FF~~~

"Let's go, Ken!" I yelled and threw him out onto the field. "Agh!" I fell to my knees.

"Sid!" Floria yelled.

I got back up shaking, "I'm fine. Just-"

I passed out.

POV: Floria

"Sid!"I ran to him.

Aunt Ve, the other adults and Jin ran to him as well. His cheeks were red-like he was blushing or had a fever-when Uncle Ren picked him up.

"Mason!" Aunt Ve yelled and took a kunai out of her pocket.

Uncle Mason ran off with Aunt Ve right behind him. She was cussing him out big time because he had thought that Sid was okay to battle. Ken went back to ball form and we took Sid back to the hospital.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: And that's the first Chapter of my _fan _fiction! Fan fiction obviously means that I don't own Bakugan, just my ocs!


	3. Chapter 2

POV:Ren

Vandalia cried all day. The doctors discovered it was a poison that they had no cure/antidote for because they had never seen it before. This was the first time they had seen it in other words.

"Can you remove it?" I asked.

A doctor answered, "No commander, it has spread too far."

"Is there anything that can help him?" my wife sobbed. "He can't die."

Her brother and sister hugged her supportingly. They had grown close since the War ended.

"Floria, Jin can you to go to the park? I don't think that you should stay here," I told them.

"Sure," they replied and Dark King teleported them to the park.

Once the kids were gone I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ren," Linehalt said.

I asked, "Ye-ah?" my voice cracked when I spoke.

"We need to find out how this happened," he said.

"He was poisoned over a month ago. There is no way we can find out," I said hopelessly.

"Ren!" Shun yelled. "Are you going to give up that easily?! Or are you going to save Sid?! He's your son and he needs you!"

I realized Shun was right. If Jin was in this situation Shun would be working on it already. I wiped my tears away.

"Where should we start?" Ve asked still crying and shaking.

"We should look at the test results for the poison," I stated.

FF~~~

I threw the papers into the air angrily, "That's impossible! It matches nothing!"

POV:Vandalia

I ran into the room were everyone was trying to find the kind of poison. Dan and Runo came with Alia, Lync and Alice had come with Torin and lastly Billy and Julie came with Rath to help us find it.

"I found it! I think," I added quickly. "It's a poison developed by Kazarina."

"Really?" Ren asked.

He compared the chemical makeups and other scientific stuff for a minute or two. I could barely breathe because I was so nervous and excited.

Ren yelled, "It is!"

Ren hugged me and kissed me on the lips. Shun cleared his throat loudly to let us know that we were not alone and that there were kids in the room.

"Vandalia you are a genius. I love you. It even shows how to make the antidote!"

We went to the Lab. to make the antidote. Runo made Dan wait outside with Billy because she didn't want them in there.

FF~~~

POV:Ren

A doctor injected the antidote into Sid, "He might not wake just yet. He's had the poison in him for a while now."

Ve sat next to Sid, holding his hand in her's. He started to stir and his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he asked.

Vandalia hugged him, "Sid. You're okay, now."

"You were poisoned and it was developed by Kazarina, the evil witch that worked for Barodius," I explained.

I hugged him and Ve and for the first time in a year-almost-my whole family was together and happy.

"School starts soon and I didn't get to enjoy my summer," Sid pouted.

Alia replied, "None of us did. We were too worried about you to. Well Jin did some flirting though," she blushed and Jin grinned.

"Of course he did. He wouldn't be my best friend if he didn't," my son laughed.

I smiled because Sid was joking around again. Alia, Torin, Rath, Jin and Floria hugged Sid. I realized that they were as close as their parents were or even closer.

_'Well Sid is the leader, maybe that was part of the reason?'_

A portal opened in the room and our Vestal friends came through it.

"Sorry we're late," Keith's daughter Jazz said. "Dad had to finish a 'project'. Selfish idiot."

"It doesn't mat-" Sid began and collapsed.

"Sid!" everyone yelled.

He got back up and started laughing. Kiba and I sighed.

POV:Sid

Mom looked really mad, so I hid behind Uncle Baron since he was my god father.

"Sid!" she was so scary.

"Ve calm down," Uncle Baron said. "He's a kid."

She did, "Fine. Sid don't do that again!"

I saluted her still hiding, "Yes Ma'am!"

Mom scared the heck out of me when she was angry. One time she and Dad got into a fight and I thought that she was going to kill him. The only reason she didn't was that they had woken me up from my nap- I was like three- after that I never heard or seen them fight each other ever again.

"Sid, don't do that the poison could have killed you," my father scolded sounded more than a little angry.

I asked, "You said that the poison was developed by Kazarina, but she's dead, so how is that possible?"

"That's a good question. I haven't thought about it much actually," Dad replied.

He looked like he was thinking hard about that.

_'Maybe . . .No that can't be possible. Could it? They're all dead, except Prim Minister Nurzak and Uncle Luke.'_

Vandalia Sakura: I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far! Next chapter will be out soon, but I might and probably will update Kage:The Body Thief first.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV:Jin

Uncle Ren and Sid had identical looks on their faces, as if they were thinking about something important.

I walked over to Alia, "Hey Alia."

I stretched my arm around her shoulder. I noticed that Uncle Dan was glaring daggers at me since I did. Well Alia was his daughter.

"Dan!" Aunt Runo smacked him. "Don't be a jerk!"

"Owwwwwwwwwww, Runo" he rubbed his head where he was hit.

Alia and I snickered. It was amusing to see Uncle Dan get hit by Aunt Runo. Sid noticed and was laughing with Floria-I needed to hook them up one day. They would make a cute couple.

Jazz and Uncle Keith had their arms crossed as if they were annoyed. They looked so much a like; they dye their hair the same shade of blonde, have the same completion and same eye color.

Sid had gone back to his thinking and I couldn't help but wonder what it was my cousin was considering. I didn't wish to anger him, so I didn't ask what he was concentrating on in case it was important. I walked over to parents and leaned against my father. He was in a heated debate-it was quiet though- with Mom about something I did not understand.

"Fabia, it has to be!" Dan whispered sharply.

Mom countered, "How? You know they're-" she stopped when she noticed me. "Shun we'll talk about this later." Mom hugged me, "Hi Jin."

I swear my mom baby's me and would never let me fight in a war-if one were to come- even if the fate of the universe was at stake. I understand that Jin- not me, but a man that my mom had loved with all her heart- died in the Gundalian Neathian War and she was afraid that would happen to me. I had my friends to watch my back though if I needed it.

Uncle Ren spoke, "I know that some of us like me have been considering that one of the Twelve Orders is behind this, but who? They're all dead except the Prime Minister and Luke, who would never do it."

"Well whoever is behind it we will figure it out," Aunt Ve said. "Kids, I'm sorry, but you can not help us."

"But I was the one who was poisoned and I wanna help find out who did it, Mom!" Sid yelled at his mom.

"Sid Krawler! Don't raise your voice at me!"

Sid cowered behind Uncle Ace to escape from his mom's wrath. The adults made us leave while they went to Aunt Ve's and Uncle Ren's office to inform the Prime Minister about this and to find out who caused it.

"Guys let's go to my house, so I can change and take a shower," Sid said.

I nodded. When we got there Sid grabbed some clothes and took a shower.

FF~~~

POV:Sid

'That's a lot better,' I thought.

I felt clean and I realized how hungry I was. Luckily while I was in the shower Floria-what a wonderful girl- made food.

I attacked the mountain of food. Uncle Dan would have been jealous; there were ribs, pizza,rice noodles and much more. Of course I shared it with all my friends, but I ate the most.

POV:Ren

"Oh Ren, should we tell him?" Vandalia asked me tearing up. "I can't lie to him, but I don't want to tell him."

We discovered that- through much use of Vandalia's, Luke's and Stella's telepathic abilities- all of the Twelve Orders except Barodius, Prim Minister Nurzak and Luke were behind Sid being poisoned. They wanted revenge and also think that they could use Sid to bring back Barodius. I had no idea how any of them were alive, all of them were killed the day the war ended.

Keith sighed, "He will find out eventually, Vandalia. You can't hide the truth from Sid forever. He'll know everything, soon," I knew and so did everyone else that Keith did not just mean about the Twelve Orders.

Vandalia was shaking, "Sid's a kid though."

"So were you when you fought the Vexos, Masquerade and the Tweleve Orders," Kiba reminded her. "You and Ren became Dark Protectors before you were old enough to start kindergarten."

"Exactly why I don't want Sid or the other kids to get involved!" my wife countered what her Guardian Bakugan had said.

I hugged Vandalia lightly because I understood what she had meant. She wanted Sid to grow up as normally as possible, but I knew that had become impossible for him and possibly the other kids.

POV:Sid

A sharp pain went through my head. I fell to my knees clutching my pain filled head in my hands.

"Sid!" Floria yelled. "Jin call Aunt Ve or Uncle Ren!"

I heard Jin on the phone with my parents, my cousin was panicking. The pain kept coming back like someone was trying to force their way into my mind. I heard people running into the house and my father gathered me into his arms.

"Dad . . .It hurts," I moaned.

He whispered, "Sid what hurts? What's going on?"

"My head . . .feels like . . . someone's," I passed out.

POV:Ren

Sid went limp.

"Kids," Dan said. "Remember the stories we told you about the Gundalian-Neathian War? The bad guys from it are trying to bring back their leader Barodius using Sid."

Floria cried out, "Why Sid?! Why not one of us instead?!"

Zenet hugged her crying daughter in an attempt to comfort her, "We're not going to let them, Flor."

"Is it because he's a decedent of Barodius?" Jin asked, sounding shockingly innocent.

"Yes," Vandalia answered. "Maybe they think that Sid's a reincarnation of my father or something crazy like that?"

Ve rested her head on my shoulder with her head against Sid's. I put my arm-that wasn't holding Sid-around her. She was watching Sid sleep and I could hear his calm breathing.

I thought, _'What are we going to do?'_

_'We protect him. Like I said to earlier, he can't know about this, Ren,'_ Ve replied.

I sighed, "I'm going to take Sid to his room. Then we can think of a plan. For now, we're not telling Sid about what's happening."

I took Sid to his room, put him in his bed and covered him with the covers. He still looked pained, but it was less now.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: The third chapter is done!

Sid: You're gonna torture me?

V.S: I wouldn't say torture, just . . . give a hard time right now. Don't worry

Floria: Do you like picking on the Krawlers, or something?

V.S: Meh, I guess.


	5. Chapter 4

POV: No ones

"You hear about the Comanders' son?" the blue haired Gundalian asked his mom.

Both of his parents looked at him. They both had, but were to busy to check in with their friends.

"Ren and Ve's kid, right Jesse?" the mother asked the father.

"Jesse" nodded to his wife, "We should check on them. We haven't talked to any of the others outside of work in a while, Lena."

"Tomorrow, they must be busy."

POV:Sid

~~~~Dream~~~~

I was runing through a dark woods, my heart was pounding in my chest and my lungs felt like they were going to burst, but I couldn't stop running because I was being chased by a pack of weirdly colored wolves. One was dark blue, another was light green, a blood red one was the leader and finally a white one with blonde streaks was chasing me too.

I tripped over a root and they caught up to me. They surrounded me and back me up against a tree. The blue one howled loudly. It sounded the way Mom and Dad would describe Stoica's laughter to me when they would tell stories to me. I closed my eyes expecting to be attacked, but they didn't. I opened my eyes to see Mom in front of me, her hand was glowing purple.

"Stay away from my son!" she commanded the wolves.

The red one leaped at her and she shot it.

"Gill!" she yelled. "If you harm Sid, any of you, you'll have to face my wrath! Mine! Daughter of Barodius!"

The wolves turned and retreated very quickly. Mom really scared them.

Mom hugged me, "Sid are you okay? Did they hurt you"? This is a dream, but they could have hurt you in real life. I came into your mind when you started screaming. Everyone' waiting for us to wake up."

~~~End of dream~~~~

I opened my eyes and sat up, "Mom you called the red wolf Gill, why is that?"

"It was him. They're after you. We weren't going to tell you, but, after what just happened, you need to know,"' Mom explained.

I tucked my knees into my chest and my arms around them. I was so scared. The dream had really shaken me and I didn't want all this attention. The Twelve Orders was after me, but why was that? Was it to get revenge on my parents for betraying them? I rested my chin on my knees. I didn't want this, who would?

Jazz, Torin, Alia, Jin and Rath apparently thought that it would be funny to crush me because they jumped on top of me. I struggled under the wait of my younger friends. When I was free I walked over to Floria.

"Hey Floria," I said smoothly trying to sound like my cousin when he flirted with Alia. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay," she blushed.

We left and heard Mom and Aunt Zenet whispering. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

FF~~~

When we got to the park she dragged me over to a bench. We sat down and I looked at her.

"Sid is there something you want to talk about?"she asked.

I replied, "Kinda. I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Like you?" Floria guessed.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I like you too, Sid. I think our moms have been trying to get us to like each other for a while, so I acted like I didn't."

"Me too. With all the craziness, I forgot that I was pretending not to," I replied. "With the Twelve Orders after me, I don't know what to know what to do, so I told you.

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek making me blush.

POV: Airzel

Master Gill was angered with that girl's interruption, we could have resurrected Emperor Barodius if she hadn't came, then we would have ruled the universe. Part of the Emperor was in Sid-like Sid was a reincarnation- and we were going to try to bring it out.

"Airzel!" Master Gill yelled.

"Yes, Master Gill?" I replied.

"Go retrieve the child. He is with only one friend," he ordered. "It should be an easy task for you."

I teleported to Gundalia. No one was at the park, but the two kids. I snook up on them and grabbed Sid, then teleported away.

POV:Floria

"Sid!" I yelled.

I ran back to the Krawler's house and ran into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ren! Aunt Ve! S-S-Sid was t-t-t-taken!" I screamed very loudly.

I was stressed and Dark King was looking at me concerned. I probably looked as hysterical as I felt.

_'Sid! Sid! Sid, please be okay?! Please?!'_ my mind was screaming so loud that I couldn't think straight.

POV:Sid

"Let me go!" I kicked and screamed to be released. "Let go!"

The guy that was holding on, held me still and made me look into a blonde woman's eyes. They glowed and the world faded out into black.

POV:Airzel

The brat went limp and stopped struggling. Stoica took him and chained him to the wall. Kazarina left to prepare for our leaders resurrection.

FF~~~~~

Sid, I mean, Barodius opened his eyes and looked around. He still looked like Sid, but his eyes and facial expression were different. We knelt in front of him and a strange dark aura surrounded him.

POV:Vandalia

Floria described who took my baby boy and I realized who it was.

"Airzel!" I whispered sharply.

Ren heard me and-supportingly-put his arm around my shoulders.

Lync asked, "Who's Airzel?"

"A member of the Twelve Orders that is supposed to be dead," I explained to the pink haired Vestal.

"Oh, sorry Ve."

I closed my eyes to keep from crying. Those monsters hd my baby, my sweet, innocent and caring boy and we had no idea where they were.

"Commander Ren!" a communication came through on Ren's communicator. "The Palace is under attack!"

We all heard the sounds of a battle and ran outside to help.

"Let's go Kiba!" I yelled.

I saw Airzel holding Sid by his shirt collar and Sid was hanging limply there, it made me feel like my heart had been torn-painfully- in two. Airzel was on Strikeflier's shoulder when he let go of Sid.

Sid's eyes flashed open and he looked terrified, "Mom! Dad!"

I was close to him, so I jumped off Kiba, caught Sid in my arms and held him close to me. I landed on my back onto the ground, but Sid was safe and unharmed.

"Thanks," Sid said, but the voice my father's.

My eyes widened in fear, "Barodius? What did you do to Sid?!"

"Nothing, except take over him. He's gone now!" he laughed and stood up.

He took out a Bakugan and I was shocked to see that it was no other than Naga.

"How?"

POV: Jesse

Lena and I walked to the police station down town. It seemed that yet again our son has caused trouble in the Capital. Out of nowhere we saw the Palace-now the home of the Prim Minister- be shot by a Bakugan's attack.

"Picking up William will have to wait," Lena sighed annoyed gripping Phosphos in her hand.

FF~~~

All around there was battles going on. I saw my crazy purple haired friend jump off of her battle partner to catch her son in her arms. They crashed to the ground, Ve landing on her back. The boy talked and got up. I realized that something was extremely wrong.

* * *

**Vandalia Sakura: Hey guys! The little part at the beginning was to introduce a new character, who's name will be reveled sometime in the chapter. I added too, because I had forgotten about Jesse and Lena somehow. I have no idea how.**

**Unnamed new character:So Mom and Dad aren't going to me out of trouble great. Thanks. -_- **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Sid

It was like I was watching all of this happen and that my body wasn't doing it. I was going to hurt Mom- I just knew it- and I was helpless to stop myself.

"You are helpless," a cold voice said. "I'm in control, not you."

I saw a man with cold, soulless and dark green eyes and white hair tinted with purple. He was the way Mom would coldly describe her father, my grandfather to me.

"B-Barodius?!" I gave a small scream.

He smiled, "So my daughter has told you about me? Probably made me sound like a monster, too."

I was frozen in fear. He gaze was enough to scare a person to death. Mom and Dad never told me about that. Mom appeared probably by using her telepathic abilities. I ran up and hugged her shaking. Mom pushed me behind her and glared at Barodius.

"Father get the heck out of here and go back to where ever you came from!" she yelled at the man who she hated the most in the Universe.

Mom looked so strong and-yet again- I found myself wanting to be like her. She had one arm holding me behind her and the other was making a blast- like the one she shot at Gill.

"You have one second to leave my son alone, Father!" she yelled.

He didn't move, so she shot him and he disappeared. Mom hugged me, I blinked and when I opened my eyes we weren't in my mind anymore. We were both lying on the ground and all our friends were looking down at us. I sat up, looked around and saw him. I cried out.

"Sid, join us and-" he was cut off by Dad.

"Barodius, don't you dare try to use Sid!" Dad yelled.

I asked, "And?" more than slightly interested because I would be able to become stronger.

"And you can have everything you want and you'll be my heir once I reclaim Gundalia."

I considered it for a moment, '_That does sound interesting. Me a King? Everything I want? What kid would say no? It's my right to be a King too, Mom, Uncle Luke and Aunt Stella turned it down and ended the Gundalain Monarchy. I had no say in the matter._

_'Still it would make me everyone's enemy and would it be worth it? I'd be helping the ones who attacked me. On the other hand I'd get to be a Prince!'_

"That sounds cool!" I exclaimed.

"SID!" my parents yelled each grabbing one of my arms and glaring at Barodius.

He laughed and it sounded almost completely insane, "The boy wants to join, Daughter. Let him."

POV: Barodius(**A/N:** Scary, right? And I thought I'd never do this POV.)

The boy stuggled out of Vandalia's and Ren's hold and ran over to me like I knew he would. He was as foolish and as easy to control as his parents were at his age. His Bakugan didn't follow and just sadly floated to Vandalia.

"I will join you, Emperor Barodius," Sid said.

'_Now, I have a new advantage against the Battle Brawlers,' _I thought as Sid and I teleported away.

POV: Jesse

"How could a kid betray his family like that?" I whispered to myself. "They're amazing friends and probably great parents too."

Ren was holding Vandalia close and being clung to like he was her life source. I saw some of the Guards finally getting there and two were pratically dragging William, who was covered in green paint.

"Let go already you, B*****ds!" yelled William.

"William Jesse Glenn!" I yelled. "Don't you dare such fowl lanuage!"

He looked at me with wide eyes and screamed, "Oh crap, it's Dad!"

I heard Ren ask, "That's William?"

I replied, "Yes," through gritted teeth.

I trudged over and apologized to the two guards then grabbed William's collar and yanked him up. He looked indifferent and had recollected his "cool" exterier.

"Hi Dad," he said. "What's up?"

I glared at him, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing campared to what the Krawler brat just did," he replied nonchalantly to me. "I'm not a traitor."

"WHY YOU LITT-!" Ren covered Vandalia's mouth with his hand.

"Hmmm? What? Did hear you _**Aunt**_Vandalia," he looked at Ve sadtisticly. "The brat's a traitor, he just proved it."

Ve slipped away from Ren and was running at William. I grabbed my son and pulled him out of the way. I looked down at him and he was pale.

"S-she'sc-crazy!"

POV: Sid

I sat down in the kitchen and looked around the room. Everything here was less friendly than at home with Mom, Dad, Linehalt, Kiba and Ken.

"It'll be worth it though," I whispered to myself.

Someone came into the room and I looked up to see Airzel. I glared at the Ventus member of the Twelve.

"What do you want, Airzel?" I tried not to sould like I hated his entire being.

He replied, "Emperor Barodius wants you to go to the throne room, brat, I mean, Prince," the last word was filled with disgust.

I stood up and headed to the throne room to see what Grandfather the Emperor wanted. Once I got there I I bowed to him, not sure what I was supposed to do.

"Stand," he said plainly.

I did shakily.

'_Why am I affraid, suddenly?'_

I sensed another telepath entery mind and I could tell it was Mom.

'_That's because you should be, Sid. You can'trust that.'_

"Shut up!" I screamed grabbing my head and falling to my knees.

'_Goodbye Sid,'_ Mom said.

Before I knew waht she meant the world faded into darkness.

POV: Ve

Sid fainted and I looked through his mind to see why he joined Barodius. He didn't want to, he couldn't have. Sid was too sweet to do something that evil.

POV: Barodius

Sid shouted, "Shut up!" and passed out.

'_Vandalia!'_

I got up and went to Sid. I knew my traitorous daughter Vandalia was searching his mind and would find out that I had Kazarina alter some of his thoughts when I offered him to join us. I picked him up to take him to his room to rest.

'_The Battle Brawlers will try to save him and that will give us an advantage.'_

POV: William

Mom and Dad took away my phone and skateboard because I had spray painted all over the sideof an "important public building".

"There's no way school is important!" I yelled glaring at the door, daring them to come in.

After a few minutes of silence I opened my door to find no one home, but me. I pumped my fist in the air and started to search for my phone and skateboard.

'_Their closet?'_ I wondered.

I went into their room and opened the closet door. Beinding down to look I saw my board and heard the front door open.

"S**t!" I whispered. "Why are they home?"

"Jesse, we should start thinking of our next move," Commander Ren told Dad.

Dad replied, "I know, I need to make sure William didn't sneak out first."

Paniced I grabbed my skateboard and ran to the window. I opened it, threw my board out it, jumped out and landed on the ground.

'_Dad's never going to know, that I just left.'_

I picked the board up and ran to the street, I hopped on my skateboard and zoomed away.

'_Great! I fixed being caught in his room, but now I snook out too! I'll just stay at Dean's place, again.'_

FF~~~

"Hey bishe!" Dean yelled/greeted. "Needa crash here again?"

"No duh!"

He laughed and lead me inside. It was an abandoned storage building, with a ton of boxes lined up on the walls. Several doors between the boxes lead to bedrooms; Dean's, mine and a few others ones for his friends. I thanked him and went to my room. Once I was alone in my room I knlet down by my bed and got out a box of comics.

'_It's not my problem that the Krawler brat turned bad, so why should I worry? I'd rather be here relaxing.'_

POV: Jesse

Lena and I walked into our house after fruitless hours of looking for my son . Ren, Ve and the others had happened, but Lena and I hadn't let them continue after it was night.

"Where could he have run off to?" Lena asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but he must be staying with someone."

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: My longest chapter so far in the story! Oh yeah!

Sid: Weird.

VS: It's not weird that I'm happy.

William: Yes it is.

VS:?

William: You're never happy.

VS:Am too!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Floria

"DK, what are we going to do without Sid?" I asked near tears yet again.

_'He admitted that he kinda liked me then betrayed us!'_

"Drag his butt home?" Jin suggested coming into the room with Torin, Jazz, Rath, Alia, a box of tissues and boxes of cookies.

"We can't, it would only push Sid farther from us," Ken's voice rang out fro Jin's shoulder next to Skyress. "He'll be back when he comes to his sences and then Ren and Ve will never let him out of their sights."

'_He's been speaking a lot more lately,'_ I noted.

"We might be able to find Mel, too!" Alia exclaimed. "Aunt Ve's been working on that!"

Jin's eyes filled with grief, Mel had gone missing when she protected Jin from a few Gundalians and Vestals that wanted to kill the Neathian Prince when he and Mel had gone to Vestal for a concert.

FF~~~

POV: Sid

I betrayed Mom and Dad about two months and two weeks ago so it was October and -if I was keeping my time right- it was Rath's birthday, the twenty-third. They were surely celebrating it together and have completely forgotten about me for the moment.

I heard taps on the roof, one after another, thousands at a time. I kept thinking back to what the Emperor told me last night.

'_I had, no have, a twin sister! Why Mom, Dad? Why'd you take her away?! I don't even know her name!'_

I hugged my knees to my chest trying desperately to remember her face.

'_Could it be that girl from that dream I had a while ago? She looked like Dad.'_

My new Guardian Bakugan Darkus Venus was by my side as I tried to remember, I choked back several sobs and tears poured from my eyes, they were cold and like the rain I could hear outside.

POV: ?

I knew that my cousin was probably still beating himself up over what hapened, but he was the Neathian Prince, I wanted to protect him, plus he was like a little brother to him and I didn't want my Aunt Fabia to suffer another loss.

"I should let them know?" I asked myself.

I looked into the mirror in my bathroom to find that my white hair was a mess. I grabbed my brush and yanked it though my hair for several minutes because I had a huge knot in my hair that wouldn't come out. I was getting frustrated with it and I finished getting it out after some yelling.

'_Am I ready? How will Mom and Dad react?'_

I put on my black combat boots and my hoodie and headed out the door. The air was cold and it bit at the tip of my nose and I rain made it worse because I was now wet. After a while I was standing infront of the door and was affraid as heck to open it.

I stood there biting my lower lip then finally got the courage to knock. I waited and Mom opened the door. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak then shut it.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked.

She took a deep breath as if trying to stay calm, "Ren? Honey, could you come here?"

I knew that Mom was probably checking my mind and I didn't try to stop her.

POV: Ren

I heard Ve call for me and got up off the couch. I walked out to where Ve's voice was coming from and saw . . . my Melody! I couldn't believe my eyes and rubbed them to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things, but she was still there.

"Melody?" I asked.  
She nodded and so did Ve. She looked behind me, probably for Sid. I took a breath and stared to explain to her. When I finished she flung herself into my arms in tears and I held my daughter tightly.

"Daddy," she mumbled.(A/N: Awwwww!)

Now, I was glad that Ve and I had stayed home and not gone to Earth, maybe we could now to surpirse everyone.

FF~~~  
Jin ran to Melody and gave her a bone crushing hug. He was bawling his eyes out and repeating the word, 'Sorry!' She laughed and messed his hair up when he let go.

"It's not you're fault, Prince Charming," she told him and wiped some tears off his face.

POV: Jin

Mel wiped a few tears off my face and pulled me into a hug that our friends joined in. She knew about Sid, she just had to. I could never express how happy I was to see her again, it felt amazing like it was Halloween, Christmas, Easter and my birthday wrapped into one and even more! So much stress and guilt that I had hidden from the others was leavng me and making my heart feel lighter.

I looked to where Rath was in this love fest and he was smiling. This must have been the best thing he could've asked for his birthday and trust me, it was on his list.

"So, you guys are kinda crushing me!" Melody shouted.

We stopped and she laughed at the blushes on the faces if her friends.

"I wish you guys got here earlier," Aunt Julie said. "It's late."

Aunt Ve and Uncle Ren looked at eachother and sweat dropped. Melody looked at the ground blushing.

Rath grabbed Mel's sleeve and pulled on it. She turned to him and they left the room, while the rest of the next generation- including me- followed. He lead us to his room.

"Okay, obviously we don't to wait for our parents to, so when are we getting Sid back?" Rath and Torin asked at the same in and it seemed weird.

Ken sighed, "Dont you two listen? It would only push him farther from us."

"We have Mel on our side and he knows about her, eh?" Torin replied. "We got this, she's good at talking sence into Sid."

My pink haired friend had a point, but how could we find him?

Jazz suggested, "I could use Dad's equipment to find where they are. Then we go and take Sid back."

I looked at Flor, Alia and Melody for their inputs. All of them were nodding and I noticed that even William had come and he was half listening.

"Can I just knock the traitor out? It would be easier than doing all the convincing," Will shrugged.

'_How dumb is this kid?'_ Mel's voice asked in my head. '_I can't believe that he's Aunt Lena's and Uncle Jesse's kid, he just is too trouble-loving.'_

_'He's pretty dumb, but he's not that bad once he's away from adults and kids who think they're adults, so you and Jazz. Rebellion is just his outer character.'_

_'Oh yay!'_ she added sarcastically.

Mel was glaring at him with pure hatred, "What about knocking out my brother?!" she snarled at him.

"Nevermind," his eyes widened. "Forget that I even spoke."

I laughed a little, Melody was definitely Aunt Ve's daughter. Rath and Torin were both gasping for air because they were laughing so hard, until William glared at them and they shut up.

"Stereotype badass," Rath muttered to Torin.

"RATH!" Floria scolded and smacked the back of his head. "Don't swear around Torin!"(A/N: Please keep in mind that Torin is nine and youngest of the group.)

Rath rubbed his head and went, "Ow! But you know it's true!"

William had a deep red blush on his face and was looking at the ground or his shoes, ". . ."

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Awww, poor Will!

William: Grr

Sid: XD I wish I was there!

Melody: I'm back!

Rath: Wow, my birthday was weird, I got smacked too. -_-

V.S: You were the one swearing in front of an innocent nine year old!

Rath: What the heck is innocent about Torin!

V.S: He's Alice's son!

Melody: CALM DOWN YOU TWO OR THE LAPTOP GETS IT!

V.S: O.o Demoness!


	8. Chapter 7

POV: Mel

Jin was right when he told me that Will wasn't really that bad of a guy, he was kinda nice once you spent some time around him, but he was still horrible to his parents and other adults. He was getting better though and actually stopped giving sarcastic replies to his parents everytime they talked to him, now it was only once in a while.

I was catching up with my grade in school right now and listening to cds that I found in Mom and Dad's room from when they were my age; some rocdk and anime stuff. It wasn't bad, but the anime stuff was in japanese and I only knew a few words, still it was pretty.

I sighed, "This is hard!"

'_I can't focus on this stuff while Sid's still sided with those monsters! There's nothing I can do about it anyways, but maybe I could try? I mean he is my brother and I want to see him again badly.'_

I stood up and went to find the pocket-knife that I got from Mom- that Dad didn't know about. I put it in my jean's pocket and put on my boots and jacket.

'_Mom and Dad are going to kill me for this,'_ I thought. '_But I could get my brother back! They won't be mad if I bring him home.'_

I snook out the back door with Ken and we headed to find my brother. I used my telepathic abilities to find him and had Ken teleport us there. It was an underground palace.

'_Wow! It's huge!'_

I heard someone movre behind me and pulled out my knife, "Who's there?"

A pyhcotic laugh rang quietly through the air, "You act like you live here." There was a pause, "What do you want?"

I turned to see Stoica of the Twelve Orders and gasped. He smirked and grabbed my arm. I cut the hand on my arm with my knife and he hit it away.

"Ken go home! Tell Mom and Dad where I am!" I ordered the Bakugan.

The Darkus Bakugan was hesitant, but still did. Stoica watched him leave.

He shrugged, "What a coward."

He took me to a cell in the Palace and I waited.

'_I'll be able to see Sid and maybe talk some sence into him.'_

I sat down and the hard bed and laid down on my back.

POV: Ken

I returned and hurried to find either Ren or Vandalia. I found both Commanders in the kitchen cooking dinner and each one arguing with the other's Bakugan about battle stradegies. It wasn't an odd site to see Linehalt and Ve not getting along, but Ren and Kiba usually did.

I floated there with no idea how to tell them, ". . ."

"Ken? Is something wrong?" Vandalia asked noticing me.

"Ummmm," I said.

'_What do I say to her?! She's going to kill me!'_

I quickly explained to them then went to hide in Sid's room. I could hear Ve's ranting and sweatdropped.

'_Such foul language!'_

FF~~~

Vandalia and Ren called the other Brawlers to let them know because the whole "family" thing, that I still was a little confused about.

"I need to catch the Prim Minister up with all the events of the fight against the Twleve," Vandalia said and teleported to his office.

POV: Vandalia

"Prim Minister, nothings changed except that Mel was captured," I informed him.

Tears were surely forming in my eyes and my heart felt like it was going to burst, but I had to stay strong.

'_I am Vandalia Krawler, a Brawler, Commander of Gundalia's Armed Forces and a retired Castle Knight of Neathia,'_ I reminded myself. '_I need to be strong, it's my job.'_

"Vandalia, I understand that you probably want to storm their hideout and get Mel and possibly Sid back, but it's too dangerous. We need to wait and see what happens," Nurzak told me.

I laughed, "Good luck telling the kids that. Jin and Floria are probably already getting the others ready."

He smiled when he heard that, Floria was his great-granddaughter after all. I looked at his desk and spoted some papers.

"What are those?" I asked.

He sighed, "We both know that I can't be around to lead Gundalia forever and I'm just-"

"Choosing who you'd want to take over? That's cool, Master Nurzak," I replied. "Got a list yet?"

POV: Sid

I leaned against the door and listened as Gill and the Emperor talked. They had captured a girl named Melody, she was "the traitorous bratts' daughter".

'_Could they mean Mom and Dad? I gotta go find out!'_

I went to were they held prisoners and found the cell she was in. She looked like Dad and my heart filled with hope.

'_She's the girl from my dream! Could she?'_

She looked at me and teared up, "Sid!"

She leapt off the bed and ran to the bars. Her face was soaked with her tears and I felt terrible guilt. She touched my forehead and I gasped.

~~~Flashback~~~

I ran to Mom and Dad's room with Melody and jumped onto the bed, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, you lazy butts!"

Melody had also jumped on the bed and was pulling on Dad's hair, "Daddy get up! Get up!"

"Mel, do you have to be so loud," Dad complained. "Five more minutes."

"No! It's our birthday!" we told him.

Mom sat up and rubbed her eyes yawning loudly. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her neck. She picked me up and kissed my forehead.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

". . ." I stared at her. "Mel, I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad!"

I was down on my knees crying and begging for forgiveness. My sister laughed and I looked up.

"Why wouldn't I? I thought that you'd be mad at me for being gone for so long, big bro," Mel said. "It's not you're fault, now go get some rest, okay?"

"What about you?! I just got you back!" I blurted out.

"Sid, I don't want you to get hurt. You'll get caught and then neither of us will be able to go home."

'_I'm not going back there! I can't trust them now, but how to tell Melody?'_

_'You know I'm telepathic too, right Sid? I know what Mom and Dad did, but it was to protect you. I'm fine with it and you just got your memories back right?'_

I frowned at her and she sighed. I left because she was right about the danger of me being caught visiting here. In my room Venus was waiting.

"You went to see the captive, Prince?" she asked. "You look less stressed now, too. Don't tell me that she's the girl you wanted to find?"

I smiled at the Darkus Bakugan and sat down on my bed.

'_Maybe Melody's right, she usually was when we were younger. That day I left Mom and Dad, what was I thinking? I know I hadn't felt myself, but I can't go back. I can't trust that they won't lie again and I wouldn't be welcomed back._

_'Still I miss Floria . . . And the others!' _I blushed. '_Flor must hate me now and think that I lied . . . What should I do? This must be how Dad felt before he betrayed the Emperor.'_

I pulled on my boots and snook through the halls. I knew that if I were caught at this hour I would be in trouble, so I made sure that I wasn't being followed.

"Mel, I am here to get you out," I whispered.

She yawned, "Sid, you'll get caught."

'_I know, but you're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't worry,' _I thought to her.

She replied, '_Come with me then.'_

I shook my head and she sighed. I unlocked the cell and was pulled into a tight hug by my white haired twin. I blushed and gently pushed her away.

"We gotta go," I whispered. "We're going to get caught."

I lead her to the outside of the Castle then went back to my room.

'_She'll come back with the others, but that can't be helped. Why didn't I go with her? Am I afraid to face Mom again? Dad too? And then there's the rest of the Brawlers. . .'_

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Cliffy!

Sid: Great, you made me seem like a weakling.

VS: You kinda are, sorry.

Sid: That's your fault VS!

VS or Vandalia Sakura same person: Well you can't be perfect and sheesh, you're only thirteen.

Sid: -_- so are you!

VS: Nu uh! I just turned fourteen!

Sid: Big difference!

VS: Stop your whining!

Sid: Why do you pick on me?

VS: Ren's too old to be picked on in this story.


	9. Chapter 8

POV:Melody

I got back to the house to find that Mom and Dad weren't home, I then went to Floria's to see if anyone was home. I waited for someone to open the door after I rang the door bell and Flor opened it.

"Melody!" she cried and hugged me. "Everyone's so worried! Where's Sid?"

"He refused to come back, I think he's affraid that he wouldn't be forgiven even though I know that's a load of bull. Mom would be mad, but would get over it in about three minutes of yelling at him. Dad wouldn't even think about being mad because of how he had been forgiven by the Brawlers back when they were fighting the War."

Floria laughed knowing that I was right and we went inside. She called all of our generation of the Brawlers and told them not to tell their parents. One by one they showed up and I got anything from hugs to tirades about how stupid I was to go alone, to a, "Hello Mel," from Will.

I hugged Will, "Thanks for being normal and not flipping out in some way."

He blushed when I looked at him.

'_How could he ever get away with being a jerk all the time? He's so nice.'_

"Where's all the parent's anyways? Aunt Z and Uncle Dylan aren't home and neither are Mom and Dad," I asked.

My cousin Jin gave me an answer, "They're all at Uncle Marucho's mansion."

"To Uncle Marucho's!" I exclaimed loudly. "Well let's go!"

Ken opened a portal and we went. The adults were in the dining hall-where we teleported to. I saw Uncle Gunz and Uncle Jake and shook my head.

"Took you two way too long!" I scolded hugging Uncle Jake from behind. "You come now, after I lose my brother and get caught. I love you guys too."

"Melody!" cried the adults.

"Hey kiddo," Uncle Gunz greeted, "I was on a tour, you know?"

"A tour's more important than family?"

"No."

"My point exactly."

Mom ran to me and pulled me into a breath taking hug. I gasped for air and hugged my mother back. I realized how strong her was phyically, it hurt.

"Ow," I mumbled. I spoke up, "I already got ranting sessions from Jazz and Alia, so go easy okay?"

Mom looked surprised, "I'm not mad, I was scared to death about you, Melody."

POV: No one

When Stoica went to retrieve the prisoner for Kazarina to experiment on he found that she was gone. Stoica was a bit paniced, but remained calm on the outside.

'_Where'd she go?! How-? Prince Sid!' _he thought.

The Aquos Battler hurried to let his allies know about the prisoner's escape. They were furious.

"Did the Prince know?" Kazarina asked. "He would have freed her, they're siblings."

All the Twelve- minus Barodius- looked at her, they'd forgotten about that fact.

"Gill, go find out," Barodius ordered said red headed Gundalian.

He replied, "Yes Sire," and left to find the 'Prince.'

He went through the many halls leading to the room that was Sid's at the time. The young Darkus battler was most likely asleep, Gill wasn't sure of that though, having caught the young teen wondering the fortress in the early morning many times.

POV: Sid

'_I hope that Melody made it home. If she got caught, then we're both in trouble or if they figured it out then I am.'_

"Brat! Open the door!" Gill yelled.

My eyes widened, '_They know! I'm so dead!'_

_'Venus? What do I do?!'_ I asked her telepathically.

She smirked, '_Easy, you lie.'_

I went to the door and opened it pretending to just be waking up since I was still in my night clothes. I yawned and looked at Gill. If looks could kill I would have been dead yesterday.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Did something happen?"

"You know what happened! You helped her escape!" he accused me.

I cocked my head, "Who? I've been in my room all night, how could I help someone escape?"

He glared at me and I stepped back fearfully. Gill was a little scary normally, but now he terrified me and he knew it.

He grabbed my shirt collar, "Then explain how the prisoner, your sister, escaped?!"

"I don't know! I didn't even know she was here, Gill! Let me go now! It's an order!" I yelled, my voice shaky from terror.

He threw me onto the floor and left. I stood up and wiped my eyes to make sure that I didn't have any tears in my eyes. Venus flew over and sighed.

"You need to toughen up, Prince," she told me. "He'll continue to bully you."

'_That was close, but why do I think that he'll find out?'_

FF~~~  
POV: Gill

'_He was lying!'_ I thought as Kazarina did her hypnozis crap.

I smirked and went with Airzel to go get the brat. The brat was in his room sitting looking at a book, not reading it, just looking at it like it would do something. He had a depressed look on his face and didn't take any notice to us being there.

"Brat!" I shouted.

He looked up scared, "G-Gill! Airzel!"

I smirked, "You lied." I paused to see the terror on his face increase, "You helped her escape!"

He jumped up and looked at us wide eyed, "H-How?"

"Kazarina's actually useful for something," I replied while I grabbed his arms and pinned them beind his back.

He kicked at me and struggled after getting over most of his shock and fear. I quickly hit a pressure point on the back of his neck and he went limp. I picked up his limp body and carried him to Kazarina's newest lab.

POV: Sid

'_Melody!' _I screamed in my mind as my arms were pinned behind my back and I struggled to be free. '_Help!'_

I felt weak asking for my sister's help, but Gill and Airzel were both stronger than me. I neck a pain in the back of my neck and I passed out.

POV: No ones

Sid was strapped down to a experiment table in Kazarina's lab and was electrocuted by Kazarina. He woke up screaming loudly with a pained expression on his young face. He tried kicking and ripping the strapes to free himself, but was unsucessful.

The lavender haired Gundalian looked around in horror and realization. He was given a sadative by Kazarina and fell into a dark and restless sleep filled with nightmares.

~~~Dream/Nightmare~~~

I ran past Mom to Dad, his eyes were closed and he was bloody. Realization hit me of why Mom was just standing there, not moving. I turned to see her crying silently and my twin by her side also in tears.

"Mom! Mel! Do something! I don't know what to do!" I yelled at the two paniced.

I checked Dad's wrist for a pulse and got none. I choked back a sob and gently pulled out the knife in his stomach. I starred at the blade in my hand and saw my reflection in it, I looked filled with terror and loss.

"Daddy, don't die," I put my head to his chest. "Please?"

I heard the sounds of paramedics arriving and held onto Dad, refusing to leave my father's side. Melody came over and tried to pull me away so they could look at his wound. She pulled me away with me screaming for her not to and for Mom and Dad.

Melody and I walked to where Mom was last standing, but she was gone now.

'_MOM!'_

I looked to the ambulance and saw them putting Dad on a stretcher and then saw Mom standing by them holding Dad's hand like it was her source of life. I ran to them with Melody and threw my arms around my mom in a hug, shivering and sniffuling.

'_Why Dad! Why not anyone else in the Universe! He's, he's-'_ I couldn't continue to think.

We went to the hospital and waiting in the emergancy room for news about how Dad was. Mom was really scared and Mel was curled up into a ball on Mom's lap. I watched the door like a hawk for a doctor to come. When one did it was Floria's grandfather Dr. Jean, by the look on his face I knew it wasn't good.

"Ve, Melody, Sid. Ren didn't make it," he looked at the ground.

Mom screamed and cried and so did Melody. I stayed there in shocked, looking at the Neathian doctor.

~~~End of Nightmare~~~

* * *

VS: I know that I haven't updated in forever, but basketball started and the teachers love to load us with lots of homework, but I have no practice or homework until Monday, so I'll have hopefully another chapter out during break.

Sid: Why me?!

VS: Want me to strangle you?

Sid: No, Vandalia Sakura-sama!


	10. Chapter 9

POV: Mel

'_Mel!'_ Sid's voice screamed in my mind sounding scared. '_Help!'_

I looked at Mom and she nodded. I knew that she had overheard it and knew how much trouble Sid could be in right now while we were all safe here. Uncle Dan gave us a perplexed look and we shrugged in reply.

"Sid's in _huge_ trouble!" I explained to him. "We _have_ to do _something_ about it."

"It could be a trap. I wouldn't put it behind them," Uncle Shun said.

I glared at Neathia's human King, "What?! You don't know what's going on! I just talked with him last night and watched him cry and beg for me not to hate him, how could I possibly let _them_ cause him anymore pain?!

"He won't come back on his own afraid to come back! And of trusting anyone here because of making him forget me! That's why he stayed instead of coming with me! It's your fault and you need to fix it! You need to prove to him that he is safe here with us! You all do! Stop being a stubborn jerk!

"I'm going and I don't care who else does! You can sit on your lazy ninja butt while I go on a suicide mission or you can help me save Sid!"

I looked around, "Who's gonna come with me?"

Uncle Shun looked at me in shock and so did several others. Uncle Dan and Dad smiled at me proudly.

"Go Mel! You sound just like Ve when she's mad and Ren when the Gundalian soilders don't wanna listen," he messed up my hair.

Alia gave me a thumbs up and hugged me.

"You in, Drae?" she asked her Guardian Bakugan.

"Heck yeah!" replied the Pyrus Bakugan.

I looked at the rest of my friends. Will and Jazz didn't brawl and there was no way they could go because of that, but they wished me luck. In the end it was Uncle Dan, Alia, Jin, Uncle Shun, Uncle Marucho, Mom, Dad, Uncle Ace, Floria and I going.

"Good luck hun," Aunt Zenet kissed her daughter's forehead. "I can't go because you know," she gave her a look.

'_Hmm? What's going on there? I'll find out later. Is something wrong with Aunt Z? She looks okay. Maybe put on about five pounds, but-'_

Mom looked worried and I heard Sid again, he was screaming and crying out in pain, horrible and unbearable wails of pain. I covered my ears only to remember that it was in my head. A single tear slid down my cheek and onto the floor.

'_Kazarina's doing I'm sure,'_ I thought. '_She's going to pay for this!'_

Ken was on my right shoulder and seemed distracted.

"You okay?" I asked the Darkus Bakugan who long ago saved my elder twin.

"It's nothing."

'_Melody_!' cried Sid's voice then there was a cry of pure agony that came after it.

I looked around and no one- but Mom- seemed to have noticed it at all.

"Why can't we go?!" complained two younger boys- Rath and Torin.

I sighed, "Torin, you're nine and Rath, what if the mansion's attacked? You need to be here just in case. Plus, you gotta keep Will and Jazz from going insane."

"Who made you leader?" Rath questioned.

I replied, "I don't see anyone else taking charge, do you?"

He muttered a reply that I couldn't make out.

FF~~~  
The adults went to find the lab while Floria, Jin, Alia and I entered the Twleve's head corders in a different spot. We wondered and remained hidden from sight.

'_Guys, be careful. If we're caught, it would be really bad and then we'd have to be saved too,'_ I reminded them of what they already knew. _'If you notice something tell me.'_

More of Sid's painful cries filled the air, when I looked to the others they were paler than moonlight. I knew that we were close now. We followed Sid's voice to a lab and I visably shivered, it was a horrifing sight before us. Sid was strapped down to a lab table, bleeding with sweat and blood mixed together on him, his tan skin was an unnatural pale color and his clothes worn and tattered. Just the lab itself made me mad, but my brother's condition pushed me over the edge.

"YOU EVIL B***H!" I screamed.

She turned while crackling her laugh with a whip in her hand, "Come to save Sid? I won't let you!"

Jin snook past her using his ninja stealth and was examining one of Sid's wounds. Jin- always prepared- got out some disinfectant, stitching stuff and some bandages to wrap the wounds and started working.

"Jin . . ." I heard Sid say weakly. "Why?"

Jin seemed confused by what my brother had said, "Why what?"

"Why did you all lie to me?!" Sid snapped his voice filled with hurt and some fear of how he would be answered.

Kazarina turned to see them and went to electrocute them, but I forced myself into her mind and she fell to her knees clutching her head. A loud cry escaped my throat. I was seeing all the vile things she had down in her old lab; torturing Neathians, Bakugan and anyone else that had stood in Barodius' way and then the unforgivable experiments she'd done on innoccent people and Bakugan. The one that scared me the worst was of when she tortured Uncle Jake because I knew him and he was so nice and didn't deserve that at all.

I heard loud crashes and knew that my family was battling outside. I walked to the pathetic being known as Kazarina and punched her hard in the stomach knocking her out cold. I fought the dark urge I had to kill her and spared her pathetic life.

"MESS WITH MY FAMILY AGAIN AND YOU WON'T LIVE THROUGH IT! YOU'RE PATHETIC KAZARINA!" I screamed.

Alia, Floria and I tore off the straps that held my twin down. He smiled goofishly and looked at a serum on a small table.

"She's been using that to keep me alive," he informed us with a voice raspy from screaming. He winced as Jin cleaned another of his cuts with the disinfectant and some tears escaped his eyes, "Are we going ho-home?" his voice cracked on the last word.

I nodded. Alia came over with the bottle and was beeming.

"This should make you a lot better, Sid!" she told him gladly.

Dad ran in, "Kids, did you- SID!"

Dad ran so fast that he was like a blur of dark colors. The emotion of pure hatred crossed his face and he glared at the unconcious body of Kazarina.

"She did this too you!? It's, it's-!" Dad stopped talking and just looked at Sid with almost pained look that me me realize just how worried Dad been. "You're not dead, that's what matters."

Sid had looked at Dad with eyes that were starting to lose focus the whole time and that were now filled with great fear, "Please go, I don't want to go back."

'_Didn't he just say he wanted to go home? Weird, weird, Sid.'_

Dad picked Sid up gently and took the springe of the serum then carefully read it. He smiled and sighed in relief. He cleaned off a spot on Sid's arm and injected it. Sid-who hadn't resisted- closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Dad, I think he's afraid to go home because of you and Mom. He wanted to go home then just changed his mind," I told my father. "Promise me that you won't yell at him for this."

"I won't, I was, but then I saw how badly he has already gotten hurt from all this. We should just take him home and forget about this."

Alia came over with a small marble sized ball in her hand and I reconized it was a Bakugan.

"Why do you have Prince Sid?" the Bakugan asked.

I replied, "Saving _my_ _brother _and bringing him _home_. Are you going to try and stop us?" I sounded a bit ominous, but she was making me mad.

"No, I want to come," she said. "I knew about when he freed you and didn't sell him out, you can trust me."

"Betray us and I'll make you wish you hadn't," I threatened then thought, '_Am I really acting this way? I'm turning into Barodius!'_

The other adult's came in one by one; Mom, Uncle Dan, Uncle Shun, Uncle Marucho and lastly Uncle Ace. Each looked exchusted from battling and so did their Bakugan. I smiled as I watched Dad walk over to Mom with my sleeping twin in his arms.

_'Dad and Sid had a stronger bond than I've ever thought of.'_

Ken opened yet another portal to send us back to wherever he choose so most likely Uncle Marucho's. We all went though and I was right. My dad carried Sid to his room and left him there to rest, while my mom called a doctor to make sure that Jin stitched everything alright. Mom then went to Sid's room and stayed by his side.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I feel like the events happened too quickly.

Sid: I don't!

VS: Scared?

Sid: Duh!


	11. Chapter 10

POV: Sid

I was in the dark and could hear Mom speaking to someone. Her voice scared me only because I was afraid of her yelling at me.

"He should be fine after a week of rest," Doctor Jean's voice said.

Mom gasped, "A whole week! What did that evil witch do!"

'_Torture me! What-?!'_

_'Nice to hear your voice again,'_ Mom telepathically said.

I heard a door opened and Dr. Jean told Mom, "I must be getting back to Neathia now."

"Thank you for coming."

I sat up when he was gone and shielded myself with a pillow, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me?" I put down the pillow and laughed, "Is that what you thought I would be saying? No! I'm not afraid of you or Dad!"

I looked over to Mom to see Mom with a concerned look on her face, "Sid, calm down, please. You were hurt pretty bad and might strain yourself too far."

I glared at her, "Like you care!"

"I do," she replied. "You're my son-"

"As much as you're Barodius' daughter!"

She countered, "I am, but my father is an evil bastard, who hurt my family. Including you Sid."

I looked at her and saw that she meant it, still I didn't care, "I don't care!"

I looked away from her in my blind hate.

POV: Melody

Everyone could hear Sid's yelling, he was really mad at us.

'_I just want my brother back,'_ I thought sorrowfully. '_Is that really that selfish of me?'_

Venus and Ken were talking to each other as they rested on my shoulder, but I wasn't paying attention to the words that they were saying. I went to my brother's room and stood outside the door listening to them.

"Mel, come in now."

POV: Sid

I looked at the door, "Mel, come in now."

She came in with Ken and Venus. Even Mel, Venus and Ken had betrayed me, they were listening at the door. Melody drifted over to my bed and sat down next to me. I felt a ping of guilt as she wrapped her arms around me, I recalled when she was captured by Barodius and how I freed her.

"Sid, please come back?" she whimpered. "You're scaring me."

I shrugged her off, "Don't touch me!"

She backed away and stood by my mom, who was giving me a disapproving look. Mel headed out of the room with Ken and Venus who never had said a word to me, the traitors.

"You should apologize to Melody. She lead the mission to save you and told off Shun for you," Mom scolded. "She did nothing to you."

"You did though!"

Mom reached for me with her hand and I hit it away. I felt a pressure in my head and I gave a small scream. I knew what Mom was doing and forced her out. A pain erupted in my side and looked down to see that I had ripped some stitches.

"Sid, we need to fix that. Calm down. We're not your enemies," she picked me up in her arms.

She walked out to where Dad, Uncle Dan and Uncle Marucho were talking to each other. They saw us and Dad stood up.

"What happened?" he asked.

I was starring at the bleeding cut on my side wincing in pain. I didn't trust them, not yet, but I didn't want to keep bleeding out like this.

POV: Jin

I could hear my cousin's yelling and the anger- no it wasn't anger, but betrayal and hate- in his voice. I looked at Flor and she looked incredibly distraught.

"He'll never be our Sid again will he?" Torin asked us innocently.

I gave the nine year old a supporting hug, "Not at all, but maybe he could. He's always been and will be our friend and part of the family, Tor."

The pink haired boy smiled and went to go play with his silver haired friend. He dragged off the twelve year old boy and I shook my head. Torin just seemed so much older than nine, at least twelve himself.

Aunt Ve walked past the room we were hanging out in with a antagonized Sid in her arms, I saw blood and followed ninja style. She went to three of my uncles; Dan, Marucho and her husband. Uncle Ren looked worried and walked away to the fraction of his family.

"Sid, how'd this happened?" he asked his son.

"Mom was being stupid," Sid replied. "She tried to 'calm' me down and I ripped some stitches. Big deal."

I knew that something was wrong with Sid, he didn't act this way on his own ever.

FF~~~

I watched Melody and Jazz discuss what they thought our next move should be and what our enemy might do. An attack would happen either way; by us or by _them_. Both made a good argument, but both of my friends were smart and each had obviously thought about what they were saying for a while.

I drank some soda from my cup and looked at the seat next to me. I had thought that Sid would come out to eat, but he hasn't left his room since he got his stitches redone six hours ago. I haven't talked to him yet, but was told by Melody that it wasn't worth trying right know.

"Jin?" Alia asked me. "You're just sitting there, you know? Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," I replied.

I started to eat my dinner so she wouldn't worry. How Uncle Marucho had a dinning room big enough for everyone was a miracle.

"Hey, Alia? After dinner, do you want to go see Sid? I really miss him," I asked her putting down my fork.

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Jin."

After we finished dinner we went to his room at our Uncle's. He was asleep in the bed while in his Neathian form. I was shocked I had never seen him that way before, but it did't look bad. He stirred and sat up.

I held my breath and so did Alia. He looked at us yawning, his eyes were shadowed like he was still asleep.

"Hi," he said.

I smiled, "Hi, Sid. I'm sorry."

"It's a'ight," the telepath yawned again. "It's not your fault. It's the adults'," he rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want us to leave so you can sleep?" Alia asked.

He shook his head sleepily, "I don't want to be alone," his voice sounded scared. "Not again."

'_He has to be half asleep. He was yelling and fighting earlier today.'_

"Okay," we sat down on his bed.

He asked, "Are they mad at me?"

I knew that Dad was a bit, but I would never tell Sid that.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Lol! Just found this in my documents, apparently I had never posted it and never realized it. How did that happen? The chapter I typed up all today will be up later next week.

Sid: You're a ditz.

VS: Merci Sid!

Sid: Welcome?

Melody: XD


	12. Chapter 11

POV: Sid

I sat up and looked around the room.

"It was no dream," I smiled. "Man, I screwed up."

My body was sore from what Kazarina had done to me in that lab. I shivered thinking about it, it was not something that wanted to live through _ever _again.

_'Still can I trust them? My own family? They lied to me and it hurt. It's their fault this happened to me!'_

I got out of the bed quickly and suppressed a pain-filled whimper. Only now was I realizing just how much damage my body took during that torture session. My muscles screamed for me to let them recover and for sleep, but I denied it, even with my newly done stitches.

"Sid? You awake?" Dad opened the door and came in. He noticed that I wasn't in bed, "Sid-"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him and quickly regretted it.

Dad looked at me in shock like he wasn't expecting me to yell at him though I did already yell at Mom and Mel.

"Sid, don't yell at me!" he ordered, his commander voice coming out.

It shocked me for a second because he never used it on me, but I bounced back.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Sir."

I sat down on my bed and looked at the ground. It wasn't that I wanted to be a total jerk to Dad, but I couldn't help it and I let my anger out om him. I was more calm than earlier, but still I was a little mad.

'_How to apologize? At least it's Dad, Mom's way harder to apologize to. Dad's more forgiving than Mom is. Plus Mom's scarier than heck.'_

I shivered, it was freezing in my room. I realized the only thing covering my torso was the bandages wrapped around my chest because of my injuries. I felt a soft fabric be placed on mt bare shoulders; a blanket. I looked over my shoulder to see Dad was the one who put it there.

"Thank you," I looked away ashamed of myself.

"I understand that right now things have been confusing and stressful, Sid," Dad started. "And I'm sorry if Ve and I made it worse. We should have-"

"It's fine, Dad. Everything isn't your fault. I see now that I caused everything. I regret how I acted, including earlier today."

Dad chuckled, "That was yesterday."

"What!?" I jumped up. "You can't be serious!"

Dad did not look like he was joking, but a bit concerned.

"What's the date?" I asked him.

"The eighteenth of November."

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, "Do we have to celebrate tomorrow?"

"Why not? We have plenty of things to celebrate," Dad said. "It'll be the first time in a few years that you both have been home for your birthday. Plus, you mom and aunts have already planned it."

I groaned, but didn't say anything to Dad.

POV: Jin

Tomorrow was Mel's and Sid's birthday and I could see-no feel- Melody's excitement of celebrating it with all of us, she was basically vibrating with it. Sid would try to get out of it, but in the end would enjoy it like every year when it was just Uncle Marucho, Flor, Sid, our Bakugan and I.

"What!?" I heard my cousin yell. "You can't be serious!"

'_He's up,'_ I sighed.

Mel looked at me and then to her twin's room, "Let's go see what happened."

We walked quietly down the hall and she knocked on the door. Sid opened it and smiled when he saw it was us. I hugged my cousin gently and he tensed.

"Is something wrong, Sid?" Melody asked.

He replied, "Yeah, you're all just-"

"Just what? Happy? Relieved? Glad to see you?" I interrupted. "Dude, you're family. Nothing is ever going to change that you're the closet thing I have to a brother, unless Mom and Dad have another son."

He laughed, "You're so technical, Jin."

Uncle Ren slipped past us and out of his son's room. Sid sat down on his bed and looked at us.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck," he sighed distraught.

I laughed, '_So he knows what tomorrow is? Haha!'_

"You say that every year, Sid," I reminded him. "And you're always wrong."

"I'm gonna get you when your's comes around," he threatened me.

I rolled my eyes, "I like the presents and cash I get."

He mumbled something under his breath about me being 'a selfish little bratty prince' then sighed. Mel laughed at him and sat down on his bed. She fixed his messy hair so it was its usual spiky style or at least tried to because he pushed her away.

"Should I leave you two alone?" I teased.

Sid replied, "Should I tell your dad and Uncle Dan about you and Alia?"

My cheeks heated up, "No!"

Mel squealed and went off about how cute that was. Sid was laughed and adding to it because he knew that it embarrassed me.

"You're mean!" I exclaimed to the two Gundalian-Neathian teens.

They laughed. I pouted my lips and went to leave. Sid called out to me thinking I was going to run off, but I stopped after I was three feet from his door.

"Do you think he's joking?" Melody asked Sid.

Sid replied to his twin sister, "No way."

I snuck in with my ninja stealth and jumped onto Melody. She screamed and I broke out into laughter.

'_Revenge is sweet!' _I thought excitedly.

_'Uh oh. Crazy ninja alert,'_ Sid teased. '_But that was awesome!'_

_'We cheered you up! Victory!'_

He asked, '_You sure you did?'_

_'Yep!' _Mel added to the telepathic conversation.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Hey people! Basketball is officially over except for the party on Wednesday so I'll be updating faster! For anyone who likes Young Justice, I'm in the process of writing a story about the King of Speed . . . Kid Flash!

Sid: And this is important because?

VS: I. Love. Kf!

Sid: Okay then . . . Well read and review so she won't kill me with her evilness and fangirling!


	13. Chapter 12

POV: Sid

My sister was in my room trying to get me up. I yanked the bed sheets over my head and closed my eyes. She was getting mad, but I didn't care.

"Sid Krawler! Get out of bed now or I will drag you out!" she yelled at me with an ominous tone in her voice.

I laid there feigning that I had fallen back asleep. I snored lightly and cuddled into my pillow a bit. I felt Melody attempt to rip off my bed sheets and I pulled them over my head.

Melody cried out, "Can't you do one nice thing for me?!"

"I'd do anything, but get up, dear sister," I replied to her. "Want anything else ?"

She jumped on top of me. Her weight was crushing my lungs ans chest, she could have ripped some of my stitches, but she didn't seem to care right now.

"Mel!" I shouted in distress. "Get off of me!"

She got up and smiled. I got out of the bed and glared at my twin. She tossed me a shirt to put on and I slipped it on.

"Happy?" I asked her angrily.

My sister nodded, "Let's go get some food."

"Can't I shower?"

Mel gave me a 'Are you kidding me?' look, "Not until after you eat, girly."

I sighed and followed her out of the room and to the dining hall. She sat me down in-between Jin and Floria and went over to where Alia and Jazz were eating. I could feel the tension radiating off of my best friends and I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to talk to them right now, I didn't even want to be up yet.

"Sid," Floria's voice caught my attention. "You feeling okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered her question with another question.

She smiled. I remembered that the last time we had been able to relax like this was that day at the park when she admitted that she liked me; the last time I felt like me. After that I had been possessed by Barodius, betrayed my family, remembered Melody and had been nearly killed.

"Get a room," Jin teased poking me. "You two are seriously are gross, please don't make me gag."

Flor was glaring at the blue haired ninja with a look that could kill. My cousin didn't looked scared of her at all, instead he was smiling at her. They bickered back and fourth and I was caught in the cross fire because I was sitting in-between them. Flor yelling into one ear and Jin into the other.

I started to eat what the servants had brought out for breakfast to distract me from my friends' argue that was pretty pointless. Flor stopped and ignored him before after a few minutes eating her own breakfast. We had the same thing because oddly enough that was what we picked; french toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and chocolate milk.

"You even eat the same things," Jin smirked.

I threw a piece of bacon at him, then regretted wasting a good piece of bacon on my bratty cousin. He laughed at me and I huffed. I crossed my arms and looked down.

'_Can't I get a break just once? A vacation or maybe just a normal school year? Wait, school! Aw man! I've missed about two and a half months!'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jin snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I asked the prince.

He rolled his eyes, "Nevermind, Sid." He added, "I guess the fact that your _mom_ wants to talk to you isn't important enough for you to pay attention. . ."

I paled, "Mom?"

Jin chuckled until Floria reached across me and hit him. I looked to where Mom and Dad and decided I would at least try to apologize to her.

* * *

Vandalia: I know, a short and sucky chapter. But the next one will be better. I've been trying to keep up with my school work which is not easy when I have no study halls now where I used to have three to do hw, then write.


	14. Chapter 14: AN

Hey Vandalia Sakura here. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I can't think of what to write for this story. I'm not giving up on it, I just need some inspiration.


End file.
